e20fandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4 (28 February 1985)
Episode 4 of EastEnders was broadcast on 28 February 1985. It was written by Bill Lyons and directed by Matthew Robinson. Characters In order of appearance: Synopsis Tony Carpenter is seen getting out of the back of his van. Sharon, Den and Angie discuss the party Den has been forced to throw for Mr Chumley. Mark approaches Lofty and then Pete to lend him a pound; Pete offers him a morning's work on the fruit 'n' veg stall to earn it. DS Rich approaches Tony, who's renovating number 3 regarding Reg Cox's murder. Tensions are still high at number 45 between Lou and Arthur. At the café, DS Rich asks Nick about his fight with Ali. Sue tries to interest Tony in a 'Golden Circle' scheme. Ali enters with flowers for Sue but she leaves him holding the fort and goes to do some shopping. Dr Legg berates Lofty for using Ethel to do his laundry. Nick goes into First 'Til Last to stub a cigarette out on the floor and make some racist comments towards Saeed. Den and Tony talk about the pub conversion, and Tony asks whether Nick can come back in The Vic since he's been helping Tony out. Den says Nick can come in if Tony doesn't charge him for repairing the window Nick broke. Mark is working on the stall and short changes Dr Legg, but Pete catches him out. Kathy tells Pauline that Tony is looking for someone to do a few weeks' work and suggests Arthur. Lou tells Pauline that Mark is out on the stall with Pete and berates her for not keeping him in check; Pauline and Kathy discuss the holiday to Clacton they are booking for Lou. Sue gets back to the café and Ali wins her round. In the pub, Tony agrees to take Arthur on. DS Rich turns up at number 45 again to talk to Mark. At Den's party, Pete phones the hotel in Clacton and gets them to post the reservation details. Down in the bar, Sharon flirts with Lofty; they kiss but Angie catches them and sends Sharon upstairs to circulate, taking Lofty for a dance. Den gets a phone call from Mr Chumley; he's not coming to the party after all. Kathy takes a drunk Sharon to the toilet to be sick and Angie throws herself at Lofty, kissing him. A fuming Den interrupts and Angie laughs in his face. After everyone leaves, Den has words with Lofty and rows with Ange. She confronts him about Jan and asks him to promise he's finished with her, but Den just walks away. Continuity This episode marks the first appearance of Tony Carpenter. It also marks Angie Watts's first Duff Duff. Mark is seen working on the fruit 'n' veg stall for the first time in this episode. Angie makes reference to Den's so-far-unseen mistress, Jan. Roly also appears in this episode. Locations * Albert Square * The Queen Victoria * Bridge Street Market * 45 Albert Square * Al's Café * First 'Til Last * Bridge Street Launderette Credits Gallery File:TonyFirstAppearance.jpg|First appearance of Tony Carpenter. File:Ep4LeggLofty.jpg|Dr Legg berates Lofty for using Ethel. File:Ep4MarkPeteLou.jpg|Mark works on the stall with Pete. File:Ep4DenAngieSharon.jpg|Den pours cheap whiskey into an empty bottle. File:Ep4LoftySharon2.jpg|Sharon kisses Lofty. File:Ep4AngieLofty.jpg|Angie kisses Lofty. File:Ep4DenLofty.jpg|Den warns Lofty off. File:Episode004DuffDuff.jpg|Episode 4 Duff Duff. Category:1985 episodes